Begin Again
by Phantom710
Summary: Elizabeth receives some unwelcome news about Jack, and then find out she'll soon be welcoming their child. A different direction than the show went.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'll be completely honest. I just barely thought about looking to see if there were WCtH fanfics. I needed a break from a few others I am writing (yay RL getting me off track and giving me writer's block on my older stories). SO, I thought I'd write a bit on something new. Hope you like it. I'm not sure if something has been done like it before, but I haven't read any of the stories on here, YET, so forgive me, if so. This takes place after Elizabeth gets the news, but a bit different than what we all watched in Season 5._

* * *

Chapter One:

Elizabeth paced in the back of Abigail's cafe. The past six months had been full of emotional ups and downs. It seemed as if every morning she relived the news, and every night she went to bed hoping for a different outcome. Everyone told her not to give hope, but she could feel their hope fading as well. She put a hand to her stomach and caressed it absent mildly, stirring the tiniest of movements from the baby she carried.

The baby was the single most encouraging person on the days that she didn't want to get out of bed. The town had flocked around her. Rosemary had taught the school children for a month after Elizabeth returned from the city. She'd tearfully met with Jack's superiors and found out everything that they could tell her. She left with more questions than she came with, and she hadn't thought that was possible. The ride back to Hope Valley was long, and she'd cried most of the way, effectively terrifying the couple that was riding in the stage coach as well.

When she got home, she'd went to the row house, closed the door behind her and looked around. She grabbed a glass that was sitting on her writing table, and threw it against the wall, watching as it smashed into pieces. A vase came next, and when she reached for a picture frame to throw, she heard her door open, and all of a sudden there was a pair of arms encircling her. Rosemary squeezed her, pulling her in close and shushing her as she did so.

The two women stayed in that position for several moments. The tears that hadn't came out on the stage coach came out now; Rosemary continued to hold her until she'd cried all the tears she could for the time being. "Elizabeth," she began when the sobs had finally quieted, "You'll get through this. We're all here for you."

The children didn't know how to treat her when she finally went back. She was sure their parents had told them about Mountie Jack, and she could see in their eyes that they had questions. Still, they stayed quiet, and for once she was glad that they weren't asking questions. Elizabeth didn't have answers for them, and she wasn't sure if she ever would. During school hours, she tried her best to set aside her thoughts about Jack. Elizabeth tried to focus on the lesson, but every say she was standing in the schoolhouse that Jack built, and the church that they'd been married in, it was impossible not to think about him.

Two months after she returned from the city, she went to see Carson. She'd been sick and lethargic, and for awhile she was able to write it off as part of her sadness, but it worsened even when she started feeling the slightest bit better. She was sure that he'd tell her that she was fine and that she would feel better eventually, but asking several questions and doing a basic exam, he turned to her with a smile on his face, and rested his hand on top of hers. "Elizabeth," he'd said, "You're going to have a baby."

Elizabeth had never fainted in her life, but in that moment she wouldn't have been surprised if she had. Jack and her had wanted children of course, but having only spent a few days together as husband and wife, she hadn't even considered the possibility. Even in the best of circumstances, she'd have doubted that to be her issue, let alone now, when she was alone. "I… are you sure?"

His smile was kind, "Yes, very sure. You should start feeling better in the next month or so, but if you don't- please come back and see me. In the meantime, make sure you're getting plenty of fresh air and exercise and that you're eating throughout the day. It will help with your stomach upset."

Elizabeth had lost weight since she'd found out about Jack. Food was tasteless to her now, and her body rarely felt hungry. She doubted she'd be able to eat as much as Carson wanted her to, but she would at least try- for the baby. They spoke a little longer, and then Elizabeth had walked to Abigail's in a haze. She spent most of her time alone in the rowhouse, it was hard to be around anyone, but Abigail was still a source of comfort for her. She also knew that she wanted Abigail to know her news first, both because she was one of her dearest friends, but also because selfishly, she knew Abigail would help her process it.

Abigail was standing at the stove in the back of the cafe when Elizabeth entered. She turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled when she saw who'd walked in. "Elizabeth! I'm glad to see you! Did you go to the doctor like I told you?"

"Yes… he… well, he told me what was wrong."

Abigail frowned in concern. She placed the spoon she was holding down and then walked over to Elizabeth. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, or at least it will be. I think. I'm going to have a baby, Abigail."

Abigail's eyes widened, and then a large smile broke out across her face. "Elizabeth! That's wonderful news." She paused and then continued after watching Elizabeth's reaction. "You're in shock, aren't you?"

"I don't know what to think. Of course I want Jack's baby, but I…"

"You wanted him here with you when you had his baby." Abigail reached out, touching ELizabeth's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Yes. I have no idea what my future is going to be like, or how I'll get through the next few days. I think about Jack constantly. I try to work but I can't focus like I used to. How am I going to do this on my own?"

"You're not alone, Elizabeth. This whole town will help you. We all love you, and Jack."

"Thank you, Abigail. I know you're right, I'm just overwhelmed."

"That's normal. You've had so much on your mind lately, and when you're not working you're busy sending telegrams and reading newspapers that are sent in on the stagecoach."

"I can't give up, Abigail."

"I know, and you don't have too. If it was my Noah I wouldn't have given up, either."

Someone had to know something. It was a topic that Elizabeth and Abigail had talked about at length. When she came back from the city, she was certain of nothing, but she was confident that someone knew something and they either couldn't, or wouldn't, say anything. Jack had volunteered to transport a convict from trial to the prison where he would serve his time. His posting only required that he train the new Mounties, but in true Jack fashion, he'd volunteered to do more than required of him. They'd never arrived at their destination.

Elizabeth had found a bit more of a balance in her life once she'd learned about the baby. The following three months had passed by quicker than the first two. While she was still dedicated to finding answers, she also could focus on the baby. If she were honest, it was a welcome distraction. The constant searching was yielding no answers and it only upset her more. She'd waited until she'd felt better before sending news to her family, and the boxes and boxes of baby things started arriving from her mother and Julie.

The nursery was slow to come together. Elizabeth knew she had a few more months before the baby was due, so she didn't feel rushed. Right now there was only boxes and a crib in the room. If she were completely honest with herself, she didn't want to put the room together. She kept hoping that Jack would come home and they could do it together, like they would have. As the days had turned to weeks, and the weeks into months, she accepted it a little more each day. Unfortunately, the acceptance made her all the more sad and angry at herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N:_ _I wanted to be careful with my words last chapter to add a bit of suspense. This one clears up exactly how it differs from the actual story line. Enjoy! I own nothing!_

* * *

Chapter Two:

Elizabeth sat in her bed. It was Saturday so she didn't have to teach. She usually wandered down to Abigail's in the afternoon and tried to help as much as she could in the back. She suspected Abigail probably did better without her help, and was just too kind to say anything. Absentmindedly, she rubbed her protruding belly. The baby was moving more and more, and it was no longer the tiny movements that made her wonder if she was imagining things, now she knew that it was definitely the child.

A knock sounded at her door, and she doubted that they'd hear her invite them from upstairs in the bedroom. With a sigh she moved off the bed, something that she did with less and less grace as the weeks went on. The knock sounded again once she had reached the bottom of the stairs and she hurried over to the door and opened it, expecting Rosemary or one of the school children. When the door opened, she was face to face with an older Mountie, in red surge.

She felt a familiar sinking in her stomach, remembering the night in the street when she'd seen the young man she'd thought was Jack for a brief moment. "Hello." She greeted, but her smile didn't reach her voice.

"Mrs. Thornton." he paused when he realized that her hand had protectively covered her bump. His eyes widened a bit as he took in the unexpected information. "Perhaps we should sit? You need to prepare yourself."

Elizabeth was fairly certain that those words had never prefaced good news. She shook her head, "No, please just tell me whatever it is."

"Mrs. Thornton, we've found him."

The hand that had been resting on her stomach now moved up and clutched the fabric at her chest. Every hopeful piece of her body that was still left after the last six months, wanted to believe that he was still alive, but she knew Jack- and she knew that he would have fought his way back to her. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, and she was determined not to cry in front of this man. She'd refused to believe that she was was a widow, but as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks into months, there was really nothing else to do, but accept it. At least now, she would have some closure, she hoped.

Before she could speak, the man in front of her continued. "He's at a hospital in Cape Fullerton. They found him in a shack in the woods, he was quite injured and…"

"Wait. They found…. He's alive?" There was nothing that Elizabeth could do to stop the tears that had gathered now. They poured from her eyes as she interrupted him, needing hm to say the words out loud.

"Yes, ma'am. He's alive."

Elizabeth looked back and forth, and around the room. Her hand still clutched at the fabric at her dress. Her heart was pounding, and the news had taken her breath away. "I need to go to him. Right away."

He nodded and as soon as he did so, she began hustling around the room. She was speaking, but it was so quick and jumbled that he couldn't tell what she was saying, nor was he sure if the words were directed at him or they were just her trying to relax. He watched in silence for a few moments before clearing his throat, drawing her attention. "Ma'am?"

"Yes, Constable?"

"There's something we should discuss, but I understand your need for urgency. I'll go arrange transportation and you can gather your things. We'll talk on the way there."

Elizabeth knew he wanted to tell her what happened, and how they'd found Jack. If she were honest, the details didn't really matter to her. She was sure that Jack would tell her all about it, eventually, but when she finally saw him again, she was going to be too busy crying and hugging him to listen to anything. Still, she nodded, and then turned to continue getting things ready as the Mountie turned and walked back toward the center of town.

Elizabeth stood up straight, took a big breath in and let it out. She needed to talk to Abigail. She hurried out the door, barely remembering to close it behind her and walked as quickly as her condition would allow toward the cafe. She heard someone call to her as she moved, but only belatedly. She swung the main door of the cafe open, cringing slightly when it hit a table that sat against the wall, but thankful that no one occupied it. Abigail's eyes widened, as did the handful of customers that were enjoying their meals. Elizabeth rushed over, grabbing Abigail's hand as she did so, and pulling her into the kitchen, away from everyone else.

"Elizabeth!" Abigail exclaimed. "What's the matter?"

"Jack, he's…he's alive." Elizabeth teared up again, amazed that she could say those words aloud.

"Oh Elizabeth- are you-you're sure?" Abigail grabbed onto both of Elizabeth's hands in her own, squeezing them as she spoke.

"Yes, the Mounties sent word. There's a constable arranging my transportation right now."

"Oh Elizabeth, I've prayed for this but I didn't think it would happen, it's been so long…"

"I know, me too." Elizabeth offered a kind smile to her best friend.

"Where is he? Is he… alright?" Abigail knew Jack well enough to know that he would never left Elizabeth believing he was dead, especially not for this long.

"I… I didn't ask. I was just so glad to know that he was alive. I have no idea where we're going." Until Abigail mentioned it, Elizabeth hadn't really considered what condition Jack would be in when she saw him again. She knew that in the end it didn't really matter, she believed that they could get through anything. That didn't stop the myriad of possibilities from racing through her mind as she stood there.

"Elizabeth, you know that no matter what might be wrong, or what may have happened to him, the entire town will help your family as much as possible."

Elizabeth did know that, it was one of the few things that had kept her going in the past months, especially when she found out she was having a baby. She knew she'd need help, she had no idea how to be a mother, and she had no clue how to raise a child on her own. Jack had always been the one to reassure her and she'd missed that more than she'd really let on. She looked back toward the cafe and then back at Abigail. "I don't want to tell everyone else, just yet. I want to- I need to see-"

"I know. I understand. I'll tell everyone that you had to go see family. That's not a lie." Abigail leanedin and gave her a quick squeeze, and soon Elizabeth was bustling out the back of the cafe and towards her home.

She wasted no time throwing the last few essentials into a bag before leaving the row house and heading to the jail. She wanted to talk to Bill before she left, if anyone other than Abigail deserved to know that Jack was alive, it was him. She'd known they were close, but Bill had taken it even harder than she'd expected. He'd spent the first month on every search that the mounties ordered, and the second month doing his own searches. Each time he came back he looked even more worn out than the last, and she wondered if he slept at all.

When she walked into the jail, Bill was sitting behind the desk looking through a stack of papers. He smiled when he looked up and spied her standing in the doorway. "Elizabeth, good morning, what can I do for you?"

"I have something to tell you. It's about Jack." She didn't miss how her words made his face pale a little, and she couldn't wait to see the reaction when she told him the news.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I feel like I should preface this chapter with the fact that I know VERY LITTLE about Canada's geography, so I'm sure her travel time isn't correct at all. I'm hoping you'll all look past those errors and enjoy the story, regardless. Thank you for all the encouragement. Sorry it took a bit to post, but I tried to make it a bt longer than planned to make up for it. RL has meant a new job, school finals, and no time to do anything. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Three:

Elizabeth fidgeted with her hands in her lap. The stage coach was taking an eternity to reach its destination, which, she'd found out, was more than a days ride away. The Mountie who'd come to tell her the news and escort her back, had been telegraphed from a location closer to Hope Valley and didn't think she'd be up to that long of a ride on horseback. He'd already got the tickets for the coach before she could tell him that she would have walked there if it got her to Jack.

She looked at the landscape as they drove through it, and even though the horses were moving quickly, it was still not fast enough. There were two things keeping her going. First, of course, was Jack. After their trip was finally underway, the Mountie had shared what he knew. His telegram was brief, but had the essentials. Jack was currently under the care of the hospital in Cape Fullerton. He'd been found over two weeks ride away from where he'd been stationed to train the new Mounties. He was brought to the hospital but there was no indication of what shape he was in, only that he was alive. For that, Elizabeth would be eternally grateful.

The second thing was knowing that soon she would be bringing Jack back to Hope Valley, and to the people who loved him, and had mourned him almost as deeply as she had, while also trying to keep up hope for her sake. The look on Abigail's face, and then on Bill's face, spoke volumes to her. In many ways, Bill considered Jack a son and to hear that he was alive revived him as well. It was all she could do to convince him to stay there and to let the other Mountie take her to Cape Fullerton. Elizabeth hoped that she would be able to bring Jack back home as soon as possible, but she knew that might not happen. Without knowing the extent of his injuries, Elizabeth wasn't able to guess how long he'd have to stay in the hospital.

Elizabeth had asked them both to keep the information silent. She felt badly, because there were so many people who had supported her, but she also wanted to be a little selfish, and have some time to herself with Jack. She thought back to when one of the women who'd been married to the miners welcomed her husband back. She remembered watching her students, their two daughters, as the stage pulled up. When their father climbed down from the coach, both of their faces were lit up with excitement. Then, they saw that there father's leg was gone, and had been replaced with a crude, wooden stump.

She would love Jack no matter what, but as they drove on more and more possibilities came to her head, and she worried about each of them. She knew that she could get through anything if she had Jack back, but she worried about him. If something took away his ability to be a Mountie, he'd be devastated. Her stomach turned at the thought, and the baby seemed to sense it as they did a giant flop as well.

Traveling wasn't easy at six months pregnant, but thankfully her mind had been elsewhere. The Mountie opposite of her was quiet, but had encouraged her to sleep. Elizabeth tried to rest, but only managed the briefest of naps. Her nerves wouldn't let her sleep. She'd be able to relax once she'd seen Jack. Once again she stared out the countryside, watching as the scenery changed.

_~~The next day~~_

Having a Mountie along for the ride meant that when they said they were going to the hospital, the coach took them right to the door. Elizabeth hopped out, and rushed inside. Not bothering to wait for the man in red surge who was collecting her bag from the coach. She reached the front desk, and all of a sudden heart was pounding. The nurse looked up at her and smiled. "Good afternoon, how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see- I'm Elizabeth Thornton- My husband-"

Thankfully, the nurse was able to put her sentence together when she was unable. She smiled, "You're the Constable's wife. We've been waiting for you." She reached her hand out and took Elizabeth's in it. Then, she walked around the desk, ushering Elizabeth down the hall with her.

"Dr. Jackson is in his office. He'd like to speak to you."

Even though the words were spoken kindly, they brought dread to her heart, and panic as well. "Jack isn't- he's?"

The nurse squeezed her hand. "No, no. Your husband is alive. The doctor just wants to speak to you, first. Then I'll take you right back to him."

Elizabeth nodded and let herself be led down the hallway and into the Doctor's private office. He stood immediately when she entered and offered her a smile. "Mrs. Thornton, I'm glad you've arrived safely." She noticed the quick glance over he gave her and saw how his eyes widened at the protrusion in her dress. "My apologies, please sit. I didn't realize you were expecting. How are you after the trip?"

"I'm fine, really, I'd just like to see him."

"Yes, of course. I just wanted you to understand his condition before you see him."

"I understand."

"The Constable was brought in in rough shape. He'd been alone for awhile, and was severely dehydrated and malnourished."

The thought of Jack suffering, starving, pulled at every part of her. Her hand went to her chest, involuntarily. "Will he be okay?"

"From what we can tell their should be no lasting injuries. He's quite banged up, and I should warn you that he doesn't look very well, but yes, as far as we can tell he'll be fine. We'll know more when he wakes up."

"Wakes?"

"He's unconscious." At Elizabeth's quick intake of breath, he hurried on. "It's to be expected due to his condition. His body did that to protect itself."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes of course, Nurse Sara will take you down to him right now."

The hall seemed endless, and the trip to Jack's room somehow even longer. When they finally reached it, Elizabeth took in a deep breath and tried to ready herself as much as possible. The nurse reached around her and opened the door, letting Elizabeth head in by herself. She gasped at her first look at him, and immediately felt tears well up and flow from her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the relief of seeing him, or the reality of how he looked that caused them.

Seeing him was completely different then being told that he was alive. She could finally believe it. There had been a part of her that hadn't allowed herself to get to excited, because he'd been gone so long and she'd been forced to fear the worst. Jack laid in the single bed in the room. His eyes were closed and he was mostly covered by a simple white hospital blanket. His arms, however, were above the blanket, and she noticed the bruising and sores on them first.

Elizabeth moved to his bedside, looking over him and taking into account all the injuries that she could see. Distantly, she registered that the nurse had left, closing the door behind her and leaving them together. "Oh, Jack…" It was all that she could think to see. Despite the abuse his body had taken, he seemed peaceful as he laid there. The doctor hadn't told her how long it would be until he woke up, but she'd wait there for as long as it took, so thankful to have him back in her life.

_~~Two days later~~_

Aside from the quick moments that she allowed herself to grab a meal or to freshen up, Elizabeth stayed at Jack's side. The nurses and doctor came in and out throughout the day. Sometimes she wondered if they were checking on her more than Jack. He remained unchanging for the most part. In the last day he'd begin to move more. The doctors said it was a sign that he was coming out of it, and Elizabeth prayed that they were right. She'd sent a quick telegram to Abigail and Bill to let them know she'd made it and was with Jack. She didn't tell them much else, as she didn't know what to include that wouldn't make them worry.

One of the nurses brought in a more comfortable chair for Elizabeth, and some books the first evening she was there. She'd made it very clear that she wasn't going to go elsewhere or stay at a hotel, her place was by Jack. The chair didn't make the most comfortable bed, but she didn't sleep much anyway. Anytime Jack moved or made a sound her eyes would jolt open. Each time she expected to see him looking back at her, and each time she was disappointed. Folding the book that was currently in her lap, she leaned her head back and let herself drift off to sleep.

"Where-What?" The voice was so quiet Elizabeth thought she was dreaming, but when she opened her eyes the sight made her sit straight up in the chair. Jack's eyes were open, and although he didn't move his body, they scanned the room.

"Jack! You're awake!" She reached out and grabbed his hand, careful not to squeeze it where the bandages were wrapped around his wrist.

"Where-?"

"You're in the hospital. They found you finally, after months, we thought-" Elizabeth shook off the rest of her sentence. She wouldn't voice it out loud to him, yet.

Jack's eyes shut again and then he opened them once more. "Where's the doctor?"

Elizabeth stood up, hating to release his hand, but understanding the need to do so. She'd have to tell the doctor he was awake so they could check him right away. They'd told her that when he woke up they would be able to understand more about his condition. "I'll go get him. I'll be right back." She offered him a smile and squeezed his hand. She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him but his face was still bruised and scratched, and she didn't want to hurt him.

She was almost to the door when he spoke again, his voice raspy from lack of use. "Thank you, Nurse."

She froze, turning around to face him. "Nurse?"

* * *

Thank you to all of you have read and followed. A Special thanks to those that have taken a few moments to comment. **Louise725; GracieinVA; Guest 1, 2, 3 & 4; deda1994; Susie Thornton; CJ61; and missions4life37!**


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I know, I'm horrible. Sorry for the delays. I promise I won't abandon this completely, if you're patient with me. In November I'll have a lot more time opened up, but until then, expect updates to be spaced oddly apart. Here's the next bit, it's longer to make up for the absence. Enjoy!_

Chapter Four:

"I'm afraid this was a possibility given the extent of his head injury. We hoped that he would defy the odds, of course, but we can never be sure until they wake up." The doctor sat in his chair, across the desk from her, and Elizabeth tried to process his words.

They'd been chatting for a while. Elizabeth had got the doctor as soon as she'd been able, wanting answers. They didn't have any. They thought that his memory would return, as it often did in cases like these, but they had no idea of time frame, or how much would return. They also said she needed to be prepared for it never to return, as that was a possibility as well. The doctor came and talked to Jack, asking him questions and trying to figure out what memories he did have.

He knew he was a Mountie, he asked about his mother and his brother. He didn't remember Hope Valley, or Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked down at her wedding ring, and twirled the gold band around. Jack's band was missing, lost in whatever he endured while he was gone. She looked back up at the doctor, and took a deep breath in before asking her next question. "What do you suggest we do?"

"There isn't a lot of known information about memory loss, Mrs. Thornton. Right now, a lot of doctors believe that the person going back to their normal life can trigger those memories, if they are able to be triggered."

"So, I'm supposed to take him home, and return to our life, even though he doesn't remember?"

"I'm not fully of the same opinion myself. I think that once he is healed physically, you should take him back to your hometown. He knows he is a mountie, he knows what a mountie does, but he doesn't remember anything of the past several years. Let him go back, and be a Mountie, and then let him naturally explore those relationships with you, and his friends and family, until something is triggered."

Elizabeth cringed at the thought. She was overwhelmed with all the information that she was being told and there was something inside of her that doubted he'd get his memory back. She had prayed so hard just to have him back, she wondered if she'd used up all her luck with that. Still, she nodded to the doctor, and mentally prepared herself for what his recommendation meant.

_~~Three weeks later~~_

Sitting in a coach heading back to Hope Valley, Elizabeth looked at Jack and hoped that she was making the right choice. Thankfully, her and Jack were the only two people inside the coach. She'd dreaded having to answer questions when she didn't have answers. Jack had been fairly silent, and she knew that he was still grappling with what was happening to him. The doctor hadn't prepared her for questions about time and dates. Soon, Jack knew that he was missing several years of his memory, and she had to tell him the truth, or at least part of it.

At the doctor's recommendation, she didn't tell him that she was his wife, or that the child she was carrying was his as well. The doctor had spoken to him, explaining that he should find out personal information at a slower, and more authentic pace. Being told that he loved someone, would not make him feel that emotion, but he could accept factual things. He could accept that he was still a Mountie and that he had moved to a different town on assignment. Elizabeth could see that it was hard for him to grasp, but he'd accepted what they told him.

He was still moving slowly, and it hurt her to see him struggling, and in pain. Still, as she sat across from him, finally able to look at him, she was so thankful to have him coming back home with her. Elizabeth had wired ahead, and warned Abigail about what to expect. She couldn't explain everything in the short telegrams, but she asked Abigail to tell the town to give him some time, and not to force any memories onto him.

She was anxious about their arrival, but happy to be coming home. Elizabeth wanted to talk to Carson and see if he had any other ideas or thoughts about how to handle this situation. It wasn't that she didn't trust the doctor from the hospital, but she wondered if he might have been trying to spare her feelings. She knew Carson would give her hope, but would also be honest in his thoughts.

The ride was fairly quiet. Jack stared out the countryside, no doubt wondering where exactly he was heading, and Elizabeth stared out too, but only to avoid staring at him. At on point, he looked over and spoke. "Mrs. Thatcher…"

Hearing that name on his lips stung, but after she'd spoke to the doctor, she'd introduced herself using her maiden name. It made sense that he'd assumed she was married. She was, afterall, noticeably pregnant. "Yes, Constable?"

"Tell me about Hope Valley."

Elizabeth's heart warmed at the thought of the tiny town she now called home. She didn't know where to start. There were so many things she wanted to say, or information she wanted Jack to know. "I can do that." She offered a small smile, sitting up in the seat a little straighter. "You might not remember it as Hope Valley. It used to be called Coal Valley, though."

"Oh, yes. There's a coal mine there."

"There was, yes. It's still there, although there was an accident there and now most of the town is employed at the new saw mill."

Jack nodded, taking in the information. So far, he looked like it was easy to accept. "I was assigned there recently?"

"A few years ago, actually. You've been our Mountie ever since."

"I'm surprised the area warrants a full time Mountie."

"That was your original opinion as well. I don't know if the trip is long enough to explain it all, but you were, and are definitely needed." In more ways than one, she thought, but kept that part to herself. "The accident was investigated, and it ended up in trial, it was quite a big moment for the town, and the windows of the miners who were killed in the accident."

"I see. And after?"

"After, I suppose they decided to keep you there. Hope Valley is growing, and while we haven't had any big incidents again, we have had several that require your attention. The town appreciates you a lot."

"You talk like you love the town."

"I do, very much. The people in Hope Valley genuinely care about each other. I never felt the support and love that I feel when I lived in Hamilton."

"Hamilton? That's a far cry from a small coal town. Did your husband bring you there?"

"No, I met him there, actually. I came to be a teacher."

"Oh? That's an honorable profession. My mother was a teacher for several years."

"Yes, I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, you told me once, and I've met her before. She was very...enlightening."

"I need to get a telegraph to her. I assume I can do that when we arrive?"

"We do have a telegram, yes. I wrote to your mother. She knows about your accident, and that you are on the mend and heading back to Hope Valley."

Jack nodded, seemingly content with her response, and glanced back out the window as the scenes rolled by. They spoke in a similar way for the remainder of the trip. Much like their previous interactions since finding him safe, it was bittersweet. Talking to him about the people and town they both loved, gave Elizabeth hope. Yet constantly guarding her words, ensuring that she didn't overwhelm him or slip and say something she didn't want to divulge, was exhausting, and soul shattering.

The baby offered several kicks once as Jack was speaking to her. She smiled, and for a split second she wanted to grab Jack's hand and place it against her abdomen. Elizabeth wanted to tell him how these months of pregnancy had been, tell him about the room she'd set aside for the baby, and how she found out the news. Instead, she lightly rubbed her belly, and refocused on what he was asking.

When the coach slowed to its final stop. Elizabeth felt her heart fall into her stomach. Jack looked back at her, and she could see in his eyes that he was nervous. "There are a lot of people out there."

She was afraid that might be the case. She tried to offer a comforting smile. "I'm sure it looks overwhelming. Just know that they are excited to see you alive, and they all love you."

He offered a quick nod, and took a breath in, steeling himself against the unknown. He stepped down first, and she didn't fail to notice how is legs shook a bit as he did so. As soon as his feet made contact with the dirt, she heard a group of children begin screaming and applauding. The sound of her students always brought a smile to her face, and this time was no exception. Elizabeth moved to step down from the coach next. Abigail was at the side waiting for her, and Jack, despite barely being able to hold himself up, also offered her a hand down. She took it willingly, holding onto it a second longer than she needed once she was down on both feet.

Bill Avery was next in line. Elizabeth wondered if anyone else noticed the shine of tears in his eyes as he looked at Jack. "Jack, it's good to have you back. Welcome home."

At the sound of Bill's voice, JAck's head turned and he smiled widely, extending out a hand as he did. "Bill! It's nice to see a familiar face! What brings you here?"

It was the first of many things the people of Hope Valley would have to explain to Jack, and even though she'd enjoyed the ride with him, and the simple act of being near him again, Elizabeth was happy this explanation didn't fall on her. They stood out in the street long after the coach had driven away. Despite Abigail's urging, the town was desperate to see Jack. She did have to give them credit, as they all introduced themselves and wished him well without overwhelming him...much.

"Rosie!" Elizabeth had been speaking to Abigail when Jack's voice came over the crowd.

Turning, she saw Rosemary and Lee walking up. Jack moved quickly, embracing Rosemary. "Did you come all the way from New York?"

Rosemary offered a brief glance at Elizabeth, and then smiled up at him as she returned his hug. "I came to Hope Valley a couple years ago. I only meant to visit you, but I liked it so much I stayed."

"I missed you. I'm sure we've seen each other, but the last time I remember seeing you is when…" He paused, clearly trying to find the words.

"When you broke off our relationship and told me we weren't suited?"

"Rosie, I'm sorry for that…"

"Don't be. You were right. We're really not suited. Not to be married to one another, at least."

"So we're not…?"

"Oh, good heavens, no. You are way too in love with…" Elizabeth took a small intake of breath, and her eyes widened, but Rosemary caught herself mid-sentence, and corrected her error. "...your job to have married me."

Jack released her fully, offering a kind smile. "You're right. I always did say that if the Mounties wanted me to have a wife-"

"They'd have issued you one." Elizabeth finished the sentence, along with Jack, before quickly turning to Abigail. With a pleading look that silently begged her dearest friend to take care of Jack, she excused herself and walked back to her house.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I told you, I wouldn't abandon it. RL just got a little crazy, but with the current global issues going on (and the newest season airing) I felt a little more drawn to work on it again. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter Five:

Jack noticed that the young school teacher had left. He hadn't been paying enough attention to her to know why, but he imagined the trip had been rough for her. He'd meant to thank her for escorting him back. She was a pleasant person, and he felt strangely comfortable around her on the ride back. He wasn't entirely sure why it had been her to come to the hospital and get him, or to ride back with him, but he knew he'd find out eventually. The town was welcoming, and they all seemed happy to have him back there.

When the crowd around him finally dissipated, there was only Bill, and a friendly looking woman left. "Bill, It truly is good to see you. I want to catch up." Jack offered a smile.

"Of course, Jack. Anything you want."

"Where am I staying?" Jack asked both of them, and waited for their response.

Bill looked at him, and then toward the woman, who spoke next. "I'm Abigail, Jack. I run the cafe here in town, and I'm the major. Bill has been acting on your behalf and is staying at the jail, I have a bed set up above the cafe for you until you're back at the jail."

Jack nodded, as much as he wanted to get back into his life as a Mountie, he knew that he still had some recovering to do. Physically, the trip from the hospital had exhausted, and pained him. Then, there was the matter of his memory. That was the worst part. As he'd looked upon all the faces who were welcoming him, he was desperate to feel a hint of a memory, but nothing came. "Thank you, Madam Mayor. I appreciate that."

"Please, call me Abigail. Everyone does, including you." She turned, and ushered him along.

Jack followed obediently across the dirt street and up the three wooden steps to the corner building. A sign hung neatly from the roof; "Abigail's Cafe". When they walked through the front door, the scent of warm, fresh baked bread filled his nostrils, and his stomach growled. Abigail smiled at him over her shoulder. "We'll get that fixed as soon as you get upstairs. I'll bring you up the special today."

"Thank you." He knew he'd overused the words today, but there was little else he could think to say. True to her word, as soon as he'd settled into the small room, she'd left and then reappeared with a tray loaded with food. It smelled heavenly. She left the food, offering a quick assurance that if he needed anything she'd be a shout away.

Once she'd gone, he moved to the bed, sitting down and removing his boots one at a time before placing his feet up on the quilt. He ate his meal quickly, and quietly, and by the time he was done, the long trip had finally won out. He moved the tray to a nearby table, leaned back against the pillow and then let his eyes close.

~~The Next Day~~

"Elizabeth, I know this is hard for you. I do think you're doing the right thing by following the doctor's recommendations."

"I hope so. It feels so unnatural. I want to reach out and…"

"I know. Have you spoken to Carson?"

"Not yet. I went home last night and just cried until I couldn't cry anymore. When I woke up this morning, the only person I could bring myself to talk to, was you."

Abigail reached across the table where they were both sitting. "You will get through this, Elizabeth. You're one of the strongest women I've ever met, and now you have someone else depending on you to be strong." When she spoke, her eyes pointed at Elizabeth's rounded belly. As if on cue, the baby gave a tiny movement, reminding her it was there.

A noise from behind them shifted both women's attention, and they watched as Jack descended the final few stairs of Abigail's, and walked through the kitchen. He smiled when he saw them, and walked over.

"Ladies, good morning."

"Good morning, Jack." Elizabeth smiled up at him, and her heart twinged once again.

"Jack, you should still be in bed, you need to rest."

Jack at least looked properly chagrined. "I don't rest well, ma'am. I've always preferred to be out doing things when others might not want to.

"Even still, Bill has everything handled, and you need time to heal." Abigail responded with a tone that dared him to argue with her. Though he didn't remember anything about the woman, he had a strong feeling that she wasn't one to fight against.

He looked back at Elizabeth, and smiled. "Ma'am. I hope you were able to rest some after the long trip. Thank you again for coming to get me and bring me home."

Elizabeth's lips pursed for just a moment, and he wondered what caused the pained look on her face. She quickly erased it, and smiled up at him. "Of course, Jack, it was my pleasure. Thank you, I did get some sleep. It was nice to be back home and in a familiar bed.:

"I'm sure it was, and your husband must have been glad to see you, I need to make sure I thank him."

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth a fraction to speak, but the door to the cafe opened and a familiar voice rang out. "Good morning Abigail, Elizabeth...Jack! You really shouldn't be out of bed."

"Rosie! Good to see you! It's still crazy to think you live here now, away from city life."

Rosemary smiled. "Don't think I didn't notice how you evaded what I just said. You won't feel better if you don't rest…"

"Rosemary, I thought you said we weren't married?" He smiled at her as she walked over toward the table where Abigail and Elizabeth sat.

"We're not, but that doesn't mean I can't scold you when you're not being sensible." She squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder when she approached, and the two women smiled quiet smiles at each other.

"Abigail, I was just wondering if I could pick up some muffins to take to the mill? I told Lee I'd bring some for the men since they've been working so hard lately."

Abigail rose and gestured toward the back of the cafe. "Of course, I made some fresh this morning. Come with me."

The two of them left, leaving Elizabeth and Jack alone. Elizabeth smoothed her dress, and stood from the table. She glanced up at Jack and then looked down at the floor. "Well, I-"

"I know the doctor wanted me to rest, but I really don't think I can stand another day in bed after all the time at the hospital."

"I- can imagine that it would get pretty dull."

"It really does. Say.. are you busy?"

"Well, I was going to stop by the school, but that can wait- did you need something?"

"Will you take a walk with me?"

* * *

_Post Note: I hope you liked the chapter. Special thanks to the new followers, and the comments that have been kindly pushing me to update._


End file.
